An interesting friend
by 1winterfrostfinalfantasy
Summary: An Eyeless jack x reader fic! hope you like! ( SUCK AT SUMMARIES)
1. Chapter 1

Sighing you turn your head to look at your friend. (f/n) was rather talkative and wouldn't shut up about a resent article she read about a masked man who eats people. She always found a way to make you laugh, annoyed, angry, etc etc. But for some reason, you were rather interested in this topic. "(nickname)! Are you even listening to me?" (F/n) asked quickly noticing your wandering gaze.

"Yes (f/n) I'm totally listening." Your sarcasm didn't convince (f/n), and this only earned you a push that caused you to face plant into snow.

"Hey, what the hell!" you growl before noticing the look on your friends face. Rolling your eyes you got up and dusted the snow off your body when you felt it.

The feeling of someone watching you.

Standing still, you turn your head casting your gaze at the lingering shadows in alleyway corners.

"Hey what's your problem?" (f/n) asked noticing your facial expression.

"Shut up.." You mutter throwing (f/n) off guard.

"Gee (nickname), Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" she asked quietly looking at you.

You didn't answer but the look on your face gave away what you were thinking. (f/n) shivered knowing that very face well, searching, she knew you were searching for something or someone. Quickly, your friend hid behind you in slight fear of what you may have seen. Cocking your head backwards, you glanced at (f/n) before looking back to the shadows.

"I know your there... No point in hiding anymore, show your face and maybe ill spare you a beating." you threaten keeping (f/n) close just in case.

No response.

Only shuffling and a dark silhouette rushing down the alleyway and finally out of sight. Tilting my head, I noticed the 'person' dropped something. Slowly, you walked up to the misplaced item and leaned down to it. It was a black bag.

"so.. Do continue what you were saying." You say to your friend

"Oh yeah!-"

_That was quick_ you thought before listening in on her explanation of what she recently read.

"sooo, I read this article about the recent murders in town today," she continued"apparently every victim was missing a kidney, but that wasn't the cause of death-" you look up at your friend with curious eyes.

"than what was?" you ask

"a small puncture wound to the right of the neck hitting a few vital vains, Cops are thinking that they were killed at night but each most likely woke up after having the kidneys taken so the killer reacted and did the only thing a killer would do when seen, Kill their victim on sight."

_Kidneys..._ you thought before picking up the bag throwing it over your shoulder. _It's wet, the bottom of this bag is wet... Shit, I may know what is in it..._ looking over at (f/n) you nod your head waving your hand before walking away from her.

"Thanks for walking me this far, I'll be fine from here" you said quickly rushing out of the alleyway and into the light. Taking a sharp turn you go on your way.

**(After Your walk home)**

Finally you reached home noticing that the lights were out and your parents cars were gone. T_hat's right... They left on there honeymoon, said they wont be home for another 2 months._ Sighing, you reach into your pocket and pulled out a silver key. By now it was 9:00 at night.

There it was again.

That feeling of being watched, once again, you turn your head and gazed around.

Nothing.

Shaking the feeling off, you unlock the door and walk in, closing the door behind you and locking it, you walk up to your room and softly sat on your bed. Your room was dimly lit but you still had a clear view. With caution, you dropped the bag on the ground and opened it.

You were correct. And disgusted.

**(A/N) **

**Been a while! really it has, don't mind the spelling or grammar, I suck at it. **

**Hopped you liked the first chapter! ^^ i'll post some more tomorrow.**

**Winter out~**

**TO NARNIA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey guys! fixed the coding thingy... Hope your not upset so here is the un coded version so enjoy!)**

Grumbling, Jack approached the dark house and hid under the window seal. Using his hands, he peeked into the room (Y/N) was in, or at least into the bathroom in her bedroom.

_Thieve_ He thought before slowly sliding open the window and slipping into the room. Without realization, Jack caught his sleeve on a loose nail outside the window.

_Thud!_

**(Y/N) POV**

Your eyes shoot open and you throw yourself out of your bed, quietly, you gazed around the room, realizing the noises were coming from the bathroom. Tiptoeing over to the door, it suddenly flung open and someone walked out of the bathroom rubbing there head.

"Ow..." He grumbled

"How the fuck did you get into my bathroom?!" You cry taking a few steps back. The trespasser was taken off guard realizing where he was.  
"Uh... Your door was open?" Jack scrambled for words reaching for his scalpel.

"How the fuck did you get into my house?!" You growl again noticing him pull a weapon. You glance at the passage way to the living room slowly moving towards it.

"Good point, but that doesn't matter because I'm here..." His deep voice almost sounded threatening in which caused chills to rush down your spine.  
"...What do you want? " You gulp preparing for his answer.

"You have something of mine..." He muttered turning his head towards the black bag at the end of your bed.

_Gray... His skin is gray..._ You thought noticing the slight shine from his skin caused by the light shining through your window. It was poorly lit but you could make out what he looked like.

Black hoodie, Black jeans, old converse all stars, blue mask...

_That Blue mask... You think Why does it seem so familiar.?_

brushing your thoughts aside, you turn your head high-tailing it out of there. Down the hallway and into the front room.

_Whack!_

You feel a sharp pain on the side of your head, your vision goes blurry then black but you could hear muffled voices.

"Hey Jack! I think I got her!" The voice said, it was slightly higher pitched but that's all you could make out before your mind goes blank.

**Jacks POV**

Hearing BEN yell out, I rushed down the hallway noticing the limp body on the ground.

"BEN... I told you not to kill her, I wanted to do that" I growled causing the boy in green to back away slightly looking down.

"Sorry Jack... She scared me.." Rolling my eyes, I walk over to the girl placing to fingers on her pulse point.

_Still alive._

Smirking under my mask I look up at BEN giving him a thumbs up. sliding my hands under her, I pick her up with ease, carrying her bridle style.

"Back to Slenders mansion? " BEN asked I only nodded.

"I need some answers from this one..."

**A/N:**

**Hey hey hey! Heres chapter two and quick thing to say, IGNORE THE A/N ON CHAPTER THREE! to lazy to delete it... may later but eh... **

**Send any massages and leave a Review! ^^ **

**Winter out~**

**TO NARNIA~!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **

**Just so you know, if you've been on Fanfiction for a long time, you should know that (y/n) means (Your name) and (F/n) means (Friends name). I understood what it meant when I first read a Reader x Eyeless jack fanfic. Putting your name in it make the reader think that it is them that it is happening to. People don't like people who complain about "Code". OH and (A/n) means Authors note. ^^ Hope you enjoy it~**

**Winter out (/O_O)/**

Chapter 3

Untrustworthy

Jack walked out of (y/n)'s house, BEN close behind, taking a sharp turn and began walking towards the nearest forest they can get to.

Jack's POV

Grumbling under my breath, I look at the girl who lay limp on my shoulder. A sudden feeling washed over, and I imidiantly spun around catching a sleaved arm who aimed to backstab me whith a long butcher knife. He wore a white hoodie which was faintly stained with red spots asumed to be blood. Black hair that reached the males shoulders and his eyebrows were lightly burnt on the corner ends. Lastly, to top of his simple atire, a carved smile brutilly cut into his cheeks. No eye lids could be clearly seen and not once in the past 5 minutes did he blink.

"Jeff... Good to see you again, I guess? This wasn't the kind of 'Hello' I woulda' hoped but I don't expect any less of you..." My muffled voice seemed honest.

"Hahaha Jack, Very funny." The psycopath began, "I see you've got a new one, Rare to see yah' being intrested in more than your victims kidneys." He teased me promptly. "This one going to be your new sex toy or something?"

I blushed behind my mask before dropping the girls limp body in the dirt. I flip jeff off in which only caused him to laugh. "Fuck you Jeff... I hope Jane decapitates you in the most brutal way possible." I mutter.

"Aw c'mon you have to admit the girl's got a natural beauty." He chuckled.

"Yeah... Up to when she stole my bag of kidnys." I said bluntly

"Oh so the tiger pissed off the wolf?" He laughed, BEN stepped in. "That's a good nickname for the girl. 'Tiger' well until we learn her real name." The boy said, jeff looked at him. "Watch, that nickname is going to stick for the girl and your going to be the fault of that BEN"

"Your the one who called him wolf and her tiger, jeff..."

"yeah yeah..." Jeff grumbled while I picking the girl up again throwing her over my shoulder.

(Y/n) Pov

My eyes flutter open to the sounds of two men talking. We were still outside due to the smell of forest trees and the dirt floors I could see but something was ... Off. Lifting my head I noticed that I was being carried and one thought crept threw my mind.

"... Great, it's Shrek all over again. " I grumble before resting my chin in the palm of my hand. My arm held up my head while my elbow gently poked my kidnappers back.

"Your awake I see." The same deep yet familiar voice whispered and I looked up. "Lucky me..." I joked as another man popped up in front of me. I jumped at the sight of him. His skin was white and his hair was black, but what bothered me most was his ... "Smile". "that smile is to familiar..." I say to the killer. "Oh so you know me?" he replied as I yawn bluntly. "Your Jeff The Killer, A good friend of mine has the biggest fan girl crush on you..." I said in annoyance as the blue masked man chuckled under his mask.

"Hey tiger!" a high pitched boys voice was also heard and I turned my head to see a small boy dressed up as the famous legand of zelda character. "Tiger?" I asked,

"yup! that's your nickname" He giggled in a girly way, I tilt my head.

"Oi, Jack, your girlfriends pretty cool, minus her friend part..." Jeff suddenly said causing me to fall to the dirt, Jack dropped me. "She isn't my girlfriend.." his muffled voice growled under his mask.

"Oh? Than why'd yah kidnap the girl?"

"I have some questions to ask her."

"and what questions are that? 'What bra size are you?'." Jack chucked a rock at jeff and I couldn't help but laugh.

It was surprising how 'At home' I was with these people, possibly because its a good change after listening to (friends name) talk up a storm. Looking at jack I stand seeing I was only an inch shorter than him. Dusting off the dirt, I hold out my hand to Jeff. "Tiger huh? Than Tiger it is..." I say before restarting.

"Hello, I'm Tiger." It had a nice ring to it I have to admit. The killer only stared at my hand before looking back at me. "I'm Jeff," He said while pointing at the boy in green, "That's BEN, and that's..." he said while pointing at Jack.

"Jack. " the blue mask wearing freak finished Jeff's sentence.

"Hello..." I say in a defensive way.

"Wow there lassy, trust issues I see?" BEN poked at my cheeks.

"... Yes," was my only reply, Jeff looked at me tilting his head.

"whys that?" he asked, But I only sigh, was he seriously asking why I don't trust them? REALLY?

"Well for one, your all psycho killers who drive people insane," I say looking at ben. "Cut a smile into someones face then burn them alive," I then look at Jeff then finally to Jack. "And cut people open to eat them.." You couldn't blame me for being defensive, being kidnapped by three killers who DONT leave there victims alive.

"Then... Why arn't you running than?" BEN said quickly, that did come to mind, I wasn't running... And I didn't know why either, most people would be running in horror while me... It just felt like an everyday Tuesday. I shrugged.

"Maybe i'm not afraid of you... Maybe i'm just used to being around people out of there minds... Or maybe I wanna come with you... Who know's honestly, I have no fucking clue why i'm here.."

"It's cuz of me isn't it?" Jeff posed, one hand behind his head, the other on his waist, this only caused me to role my eyes. Which pissed him off, Jack though, he didn't say much but I did notice he was staring at me. "What you staring at?" I ask.

"I don't trust you... Your human, Havent had any killing experience... And your name happens to be tiger." He muttered before looking away from me. This angered me so I planted my boot on the back of his head causing him to fall forward. Jeff laughed while BEN tried to hold it in.

This was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Un-burdened

Tiger's POV

I sigh, gritting my teeth as Jeff walked behind me and Jack walked in front of me. BEN asked if he could ride on my shoulders, he was such a child. I didn't really mind much, I did have a baby brother once, he would ride on my shoulders all the time. Smiling, I bent forward allowing the small boy to climb up onto my shoulders. I soon growled however, seeing how I slowly became irritated at the sudden feeling of a perverts eyes on me. Well, on my backside that is. I paused in my tracks, tightly holding onto BEN's legs holding him in place. I swung around with an annoyed look on my face.

"Do you have something to tell me? What you staring at?" I growl noticing Jeff was thrown off guard. He turned his head scratching at his hair. "..." he thought for a moment when a sudden rush of sarcasm build in his belly. "My ass! "He laughed resting his head in his palm trying to muffle his laughter. I chucked a rock at him also throwing him off guard.

"Still think your funny, funny man?" Jeff flipped me off and I placed a hand on my hip. "Ask me nicely." I smirk as Jack stopped in his tracks to listen in on the conversation. **(Know where I got that little scene there? :3)**

"Sorry, that's Jacks job. Don't want to take your virgin ass unlike mister blue over here." Jeff said bluntly. I blinked looking over at Jack as he glared at Jeff, or well I thought he was glaring at him, he was staring in his direction.

"I'm blue dabadee dabadaa " BEN sung. Jack turned back around before approaching a large mansion like home. Gazing at the group I was walking with I couldn't help but feel a bit iffy about this.

"Eh… You aren't going to literally eat me are you?" I couldn't help myself, I had to ask. Jack didn't answer, of course, Jeff answered for him. "Depends on what you mean by 'Eat'" I role my eyes before walking up on Jack from behind, lightly tapping his shoulder. Hesitant at first, I didn't know what he could do, seeing how, unlike Jeff, he was so quiet. I couldn't see or get a good feel for what he may be able to do to me.

I thought for a moment, completely forgetting that I already poked his shoulder and he was staring back at me. "…What…" he said with that deep voice again. Every time I heard that voice of his, my heart melts, maybe it was because his voice sounded calm and kind. I shake my head, "O-oh… Sorry, but may I ask why you're bringing me here?"

He didn't tell me anything, he WOULDN'T tell me anything. Just stared. "Dude do you have anything better to do then just stare at me?" I mutter, wrong move. Jeff being him, stepped in front of me and grinned wider than that carved smile. "Course he doesn't! Normally he would be in his dark room twiddling his thumbs if you didn't come around." That was it for jack, I could see his irritation.

"Jeff…" he muttered with a stiff throat.

"Yeeeeessss?" was the psycho killer's only response. BEN looked at me then back at them. "I told you not to provoke Jack." The young boy said before watching the scene before them unfold. Jack approached Jeff, a faint growl could be heard from the mask wearing killer. Jeff rose his hands to block him from doing anything stupid. I felt like I needed to do something, but I know that if I tried, I'd either get cut in half or eaten…

"Just let them fight… Jeff had it coming after all." BEN said softly to me, I nod a playful frown on my face.

"Aw, but we don't have any popcorn…" I giggled, a goofy smile on my face. That was when a ruffling sound could be heard from the left side of a bunch of bushes. Jeff and Jack were still attempting to rip each other's throat out. BEN got off my back and glared at the bushes, that's when another person walked out. Yet, this "Person" didn't look human at all. He was crouched forward, his arms tucked into his chest while his long fingers were topped with long blade like nails. It was completely naked, not that big of a problem, you couldn't see anything.

I blinked, staring at the animal like creature. The creature however had different plans, jumping forward, the monster clasped its hands around my body, its blade like fingers making deep cuts in my skin. The deeper cuts were around my neck but my jugular was untouched.

"FUCK'N HELL?!" I yelled, earning the attention of both Jeff and Jack. Jack rushed over soon as the monster started to tighten his grip. I didn't scream, I was in pain yes, but this was dull pain. Gritting my teeth, Jeff ran over as well. BEN tackled the creature while Jeff sat on it. Jack walked quickly to me examining my wounds before I glared at the monster. "What the fuck are you?!" I growled, Jeff answered.

"Last we checked, you weren't Pewdiepie." He joked referring to whenever the Sweden would encounter a new monster. Oh great, bringing the famous Youtuber into this.

"I ain't that much of a pussy..." I growled, "You are a girl aren't you?" He chuckled, this earned him a large rock to his left cheek. "What the fuck is with you and large rocks to my face?!" Jeff growled as BEN interrupted them.

"This is Rake..." BEN answered my last question. That thing had a fucking name?! Jack continued to walk forward seeing the large doors in front of the home, Jack went a bit slower so we could catch up. Rake was out cold and Jeff was rubbing at his new bruise. We followed behind quickly catching up. BEN opened the door and invited me in, as Jack told me to follow him. Oh god…

I did as he asked me, he led me down a series of maze like halls until we reached a dark blue door. Please tell me Jeff was kidding about the virginity thing… He led me into the dark room before sitting me on a bed. I couldn't see anything but I have to admit it smells rather nice.

"What are you…" I started but the sound of rattling items and footsteps filled my ears.

Jacks pov

The fuck was I doing? The cuts aren't that deep… better to be safe huh… I walked to the bed, I could tell Tiger couldn't see anything despite her having eyes. I guess I'm just a night person. I sat next to the girl and watched her jump a bit.

"I swear to god if you touch me." She began, I looked up at the ceiling with a 'really' look on my face.

"Oh chill dude… Just don't move. " I growled to her, holding onto the needle and thread, I moved a bit closer to her tilting her head to the other side so I could get a better view of her wounds. My mask shielded her from that unconfterable feeling of someone breathing down your neck. I was about to stitch her up, "You might want to hold onto something…" I said, she was ignoring me obviously. I began to stitch her up hearing a light yelp from her and a tight grip on my leg. I tried to ignore it in order to finish the stitching.

The three cuts on her neck were stitched, now I had to get the deeper one on the back of her right shoulder. So, making her face me, I began to stitch up that cut. Tiger yelped again, tightly holding onto me in a warm embrace. This was why I hated humans… I tightly hugged her back, stitching her up as she muffled her yells. I'm just happy Jeff wasn't here god knows what he would say about the noises she's making.

"Sorry … it hurts… "I mutter continuing to tightly stitch the large cut.

"I… It's ok… Just make the pain go away..." She whimpered. How the fuck was I supposed to do that? I sigh, pausing my work and tightly hugging her. The embrace should distract the pain signals so I can finish without any complaining. Tying it off and cutting the spare thread, I let her go but she wouldn't let me go.

"Uh…" this was getting on my nerves, the pain apparently caused her to pass out.

Why didn't I kill her when I saw her in the first place?

**A/n **

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Schools a bitch. **

**TO NARNIA!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tiger's POV

Upon waking the next day, I winced in pain while tightly gripping my shoulder. That's right jack stitched me up after the incident with the rake. I left the room I was currently in and attempted to walk down to the kitchen, and seeing how the endless mazes of halls made that rather difficult.

"Tiger! Good morning!" Ben yelled before skipping up to me. I rolled my eyes in some annoyance. He acts not only as a child, but like a little girl as well. I grumbled noticing slender man walk into the room.

"Where is Jack?" the tall man asked me. He expected me to know this how?

"I'd get him but I always get lost when going to his rom." Jeff said bluntly. I grumble knowing where this was going. "I'll go get him…" I turn on my toes.

"If you can find his room." Slender said to me. I nodded walking away and towards that endless maze of halls. God, I just got out of these… Now I have to go back in to find a cannibals room. Twisting and turning, I find the dark blue door at the end of a far hallway. Approaching the door, I go to knock when I heard something.

Music.

Who would have thought, even people like him likes to listen to music and surprisingly enough, I recognized the song. I haven't heard it in a while, but seeing how it was nearing the end of the song, I decided to wait outside the door just to listen to the kinds of music he would listen to. I knew this song as well, the name was "Faceless" by Red. It seemed like a sad song, well, the lyrics seemed that way. Closing my eyes, I suddenly heard a door open and footsteps quickly walked out.

"What are you…?" He tried, but I interrupted him.

"That song… It seems so sad, why do you listen to this kind of music?" I stated hearing him sigh.

"Why I listen to this kind of music is because of the melody and beat, I don't give a rat's ass about the lyrics. But this song's lyrics physically and mentally affects me. Why? My life now." He muttered.

"Your life now?" I tilt my head looking at the eyeless man.

"Have you ever wanted to change?" He started, I nodded. "I want to change… but I can't for some reason. My sadness is preventing me to." I thought quietly, gazing at him I speak.

"Change is common, many fear change and will fight it with every fiber of their being." Jack, sitting across from me, his head laying on the wall. I scratch the back of my head.

"But change may be what they need most. Change can even set them free." I say quietly, a faint smile on my face. Jack just stared, quietly standing before turning away from me.

"C'mon…" He egged, I noticed that smile he tried to hide behind that mask of his. I role my eyes, standing, and following Jack into the kitchen. Fighting was heard, from Jeff and an unfamiliar female voice.

"I'm working just as hard! This friend is tired of being treated this way!" The girl said. I walked in, sitting in the chair next to BEN and Jack sat next to me.

"She better get used to it 'cuz this is just the start!" Jeff said, I growled becoming somewhat irritated.

"I'm fed up of being pushed around by you. I put the food on our table don't I?" Jeff growled. Now slender and Jack were watching my face. I was getting more and more irritated and they knew it.

"I'M THE MAN OF THE FAMILY! I make the rules and I'll get the respect I deserve." That was it, I snapped standing straight slamming my hands on the table.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! RIGHT KNOW!" I growled stepping over the table to grab Jeff's shirt. I grit my teeth.

"Relationships are of equal standing, I don't give a fuck if you think you're the 'man' of the family just 'cus you have a dick!" I yelled, as soon as I said this I punched him just above his groin before throwing him to the ground. The woman was surprised, BEN was enjoying the scene and a black and white clown was videotaping it.

"Fuck you, she works just as hard!" I growl before stomping away. Jeff just laid there quiet while the woman giggled. The clown laughed loudly as he replayed the tape.

"This is beautiful!" the black and white clown wailed in humor. I plopped down in my seat as the woman stared at me a smile on her pail face. Slender walked over to me and decided to introduce everyone.

"Well tiger, I think it's about time to introduce you to the family hm?" He said to me. He pointed to the woman "This is Jane, properly known as Jane the Killer. I'll let her explain her story to you when she gets the chance." He continued "You already know Jack, Jeff and BEN so… "Another large group of people I've never seen before walked into the room. Three of the men looked somewhat similar to Slender while two boys ran into the room gripping Slenders legs. Another girl walked in, she's was a small girl, seemed to be around five years old.

"These are my brothers" Slender pointed to the three tall men. "That's Splenderman," the happy male hugged my tightly. "Eh… " I blinked, slender pried him away from me then continued. "That over there is Trenderman, go to him if you ever want a new outfit, he'll set you up." Slender said as I gazed at the faceless male. That's when I noticed the last brother, shirtless and a top hat on. "And that is Offenderman, I suggest staying away from him… His name suits him well…" I shivered moving a bit closer to Jack as Offender smiled and chuckled. "Oh, I won't touch you lass, seems you already have your eyes on someone so I'll let him deflower your purity." The male said, I blushed avoiding eye contact with Jack. He only flipped him off.

Slender continued once again this time pointing to the clown. "That there is Laughing Jack. Eyeless and Laughing treat each other like brothers so we just consider them as so." And lastly the three little ones. "These two are Masky and Hoodie. They're my proxy's, that little girl over there, her names sally." I waved as the black and white clown gave me a lollypop.

"Nice to meet you all…" I grumble Jeff rubbed his neck staying as far away from me as possible. "So, mind explaining why this girl's here?" Splender asked. I blinked realizing I still didn't understand why Jack dragged me to this hell hole of a mansion. "Well… Hm… I'm not sure why I'm here, ask him." I pointed to jack.

"I don't remember anymore… But seeing how she fits into the family quite conformably, I say we keep her. "Jack muttered to slender. The tall man stared only to sigh once again. "In order for her to become a creepypasta, she needs to commit herself to it… Kill her parents, possibly her friends." I snapped my head towards slender when I heard 'friends'. "I won't kill (F/n)" I growled. That's when Laughing Jack and slender man nodded and gazed at me. "That's your victim then young one…" slender continued I stared wide eyed. Why, why'd it have to be her?

"I won't…" I muttered as Jack sighed placing a hand on my shoulder. "… She'd understand Tiger… She is a huge fan girl after all, she'd want you to do this." He grumbled I didn't want to, but seeing how my parents weren't home and I wouldn't be able to return. I guess I have no choice.

"Why her…" I whisper.

[Time skip: 1 hour, Place change: (F/N) house.]

Tiger's POV

I stared at the pail door hesitant to knock. I didn't want to do this! I really didn't! (F/N) swung the door open only to be met with a tight hug. "(Nickname)! Where the hell have you been! I've been worried!" she yelled, this didn't help at all…

"We need to talk…" I mutter

After explaining to her what has happened, she didn't believe me at first. "(Nickname)… You lucky duck, "She looked at me with a faint smile. I felt like I was about to cry. She stood only to walk to the kitchen and walk back with a large kitchen knife. My eyes widen as I stare at her. "I wont do it!" I growled looking away tears flooding my eyes. (F/N) just sighed and patted my back, "If you don't you'll die, I don't want that." She said sweetly taking my hand and placing the knife in it. "I don't mind, we're best friends! Of course I'll let you do this!" Tilting her head she sighed.

"Be brave ok? I'll still be around girly, god I'll haunt you!" She giggled hugging me while she took my hand pointing the point to her heart. "It's really alright ok? Just… Make it quick," I noticed she was shaking, I rested my fourhead against hers as I looked at her. "We'll always be best friends ok?" I whisper balling. She closed her eyes a smile still on her face as I quickly impaled her, she gasped then quickly went limp. I panicked, "No! I won't let this happen!" I called Jack. "I can't help her Tiger, you know this…" He said quietly, I cried. "Please!"

[Place change: The mansion Time skip: 3 hours.]

Jack saved her, but she lost her ability to move her arms and legs. What have I done?

"Why did you bring me back?" She asked pained.

"I didn't… I didn't want to lose my best friend…." I cried, Slender walked in with some pie. I fed the pie to her, it was her favorite.

She giggled. "Still waiting for that perfect pie (Nickname)." She looked at me.

She was in pain, why was I causing her to suffer? "Get some sleep… I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered.

**Ello peeps! sorry for the late update, I'm trying I'm trying . Hope you like this chapter!**

**TO NARNIA!**!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated this in a LONG time.

_Let's Celebrate!_

_Make your sorrows go away_

_Time for fears to fade_

_The journey right here thou awaits_

_No use to call for aid._

Tiger's pov

I couldn't stand watching her suffer, I did this to her, I didn't want to but I had to… Last night I walked into her room and ended her suffering by pulling the plug, eyes teary, obviously. Since then, I've locked myself in my room for at least 3 weeks now just crying. Slender often tried to get me to come out of my bedroom but I always ignored him.

"I can try." Laughing Jack said kicking the door open only to walk in and strut towards me in a funny manner. He was trying to make me laugh. "Oi, Stop being a baby and come out of here. We haven't seen you since the day (F/N) died." He paused once he heard me growl at him in anger. Not a good time to mention (F/N).

BEN was the next to walk in after Jane and Jeff dragged Laughing Jack out. "Tiger? What is the matter? We miss you!" He said placing a hand on my shoulder. I hissed backing away causing the green tunic wearing male to frown in worry, he turned around and walked out soon after. I didn't hear anyone coming into my room, but I did hear the door creak open and something cold touching my thigh. "Offender!" slender growled then a hissing sound was heard, well, after the loud scream and the crash down the hall.

I just ignored them, everyone and everything. Night was falling and my room soon was enveloped in darkness. Listen to you heart was softly playing through the room only causing me to tear up even more and hug my knees. The door opened again, irritated I refused to look up or even react to anything he or she planned on doing. Footsteps approached me then soon stopped after the bed shifted. It was probably Jane trying to cheer me up, watch, her voice will be heard any second now.

…Nothing

Confused I looked up only slightly to see a figure on the edge of the bed, a faint blue color was seen. My eyes widened as I lifted my head to look at the male fully. Jack looked at me about to say something, I didn't give him time to explain himself due to my next actions. I threw myself at him hugging him tightly and crying into his chest.

Jacks POV

My eye sockets widen in surprise as she practically threw herself at me. She was crying… Awkwardly wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug I felt her breathing calming. "Tiger…" I say quietly. She looked up at me whipping her eyes.

"S-sorry Jack..." Why was she sorry? It's us who should apologize. If we didn't make her murder her best friend than all of this wouldn't be happening. "Don't be..." I say quickly back. She burst out crying and buried her head in my chest again keeping herself that way for a while now. Well, until she fell asleep and the faint laughter of the other pastas outside the door.

She fell asleep to my heart beat, seeing how she was laying her head just above my heart after all. I couldn't help but smile behind my mask. Goodnight Tiger.

{Time skip, morning}

Tigers POV

Upon waking, I was lying in bed, I almost ignored the strange warmth I felt against me, turning, I realized what was happening. Blushing darkly, I sat up quickly to look at the sleeping body of Jack. Did… I do something last night? Did I?! Shit!

I fumbled through my thoughts only to watch the man eater wake up to look at me. He too was blushing.

"Don't panic Tiger, nothing happened… You simply fell asleep on me after crying." He said to me, I just looked down at the ground as the memories flooded back to me. Tearing up again, I couldn't get my mind of (F/N) why… Why her… Laughing soon walked into my room seeing Jack in my bed and grinning.

"Oh, oops, I'll leave you two alone… don't want to see anything..." He teased. Ignoring him, I simple flopped back onto the bed, the pressure in my head getting worse. Laughing continued to tease causing me to snap.

"Laughing…" I growl looking towards him. The male simply tilted his head smirking in approval. A faint music box began to play from somewhere, and my eyes darted towards him in anger. He froze dead in his tracks frowning at me, as if he himself was angry but seeing how my eye color changed from (Eye color) to a deep purple, my death stare beat his. He darted out dragging Eyeless with him.

Alone again.

_Lord make me a rainbow to shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh and laughing at what you think you're gonna be oh_

_ Aint even gray when she buries her baby._

_A sharp knife of a short life_

_Oh I've had just enough time_

I softly sung to myself feeling as if a dam about to be broken. Tears beginning to stream down my eyes imagining myself as the "Mother" and the "her baby" was (F/N). But pushing that thought away, I gaze up at the ceiling in sadness. Why was I still here? Why was I considering everyone here family? So many questions, and one question bit at me harshly. Was I falling in love with the one person who kidnappedme in the first place? Oh god no…

Jeff walked in carrying breakfast, placing it on my bed, he soon walked out only to be stopped by me.

Jeff's POV

"Jeff wait," Tiger said to me, I turn to look at her "What do you want?" I rudely said to her.

"I just…" I could see the look on her face and the dark blush. "Why are you blushing? Oh god… You're not saying you love me are you?" I asked, just what I need, another fan girl.

"NO… I hate you damn it!" She replied to me. "Then why the fuck do you need me?"

"I want to know… What to do.." There she goes again blushing.

"What to do about what?"

"…Jack…" I paused before bursting into laughter. I laughed so hard before calling Jane into the room.

Jane's POV

I growl at Jeff and he ran out. Looking at the young girl, I tilt my head.

"What do you need honey?" I asked.

"Jack… I think I'm..." I blink a bit before smiling.

"You're in love aren't you?" I said simply before quickly giggling. About time Jack found someone.

**A/N **

**HEY HEY HEY! Sorry this one is so short, hope you like it though, I did just wrote random shit down.. However I'm wondering if I should right a lemon chapter of Eyeless and the reader ;) let me know what you think. **

**TO NARNIA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Unreal**

**A/N **

**I want to know if you guys think I should write in a lemon/smut a little later in the story. What do you guys think?**

**Tiger's POV**

I simply stared at my meal as I sat at the table with BEN, Jeff, Jane and Jack. I often took small glances at Jack only to hear giggles from Jane and a confused look from the eyeless man.

"Ok… This is just going to piss me off…" Jeff muttered glaring at me. I myself was confused, that's when I saw Jeff jester me towards Jack. "What are you doing Jeff?" Jack asked before I and jack were dragged to the cannibal's room. What was going on?

"What the hell Jeff?" I yell about to rush out the door but he closed it in my face. I sigh looking back at Jack blushing darkly. He was sitting on his bed flipping through his music, "Jack?" I softly ask.

"Hm?" He replied quietly I didn't know what to say or do, ever since I came to the conclusion I was in love with my kidnapper, it was difficult to even talk to him. "Tiger, what is it?" He asked causing me to snap out of my thoughts. "Oh I uh… Um… I…" I scrambled for words. "Want to get to know each other?" I asked quietly. What was I thinking?! He probably thinks I'm an idiot now.

"Sure…"

Sure? Really?! I smiled at him sitting next to him. "Ok… My name really is (Full name). I'm 16 years old and my parents hate me…" I said quietly before looking down. Jack faced me, "My name is Jack… My parents died years ago… I'm 16 years old as well… Well I look that way…" I tilt my head gazing at him. "Why do you hate your parents?" he asked me.

"My dad hatted me… He thought I was nothing but a doll to him." A doll, I remember clearly how badly he treated my mother and I.

_Hey, can you hear me? I called out your name. _

_Where are you from? What is it that's brought you here?_

The song continued to repeat in my head. My father would hum this song to me as he dressed me up, nothing but a toy doll.

_Why won't you answer? I swear to play nice_

_Isn't this fun? This game of hide-and-seek_

I noticed Jack was staring at me with saddened eye sockets. "Tiger…" He whispered quietly. I was a doll, my legs were cold and my eyes of glass. That's what I was thinking about… A doll… Maybe that could be my job as a new creepypasta.

_I only wanted to hear your voice_

_Skin that's warm_

_Eyes that cry_

"Hey there Doll-face" Jane walked in with a smile on her face. I gazed at her before she sat next to me, before she started to sing. "_I only wanted to see your smile, feel your touch, it's been a while." _My eyes widened looking at Jane. "_Long, long ago, I was a girl just like you, father loved me, kept me safe and beautiful…" _That part of the lullaby was a lie… It all was a lie, I wanted nothing to do with my father.

"_Oh how I'd love to dance around just once more, but these cold legs don't move anymore."_ I tear up a bit, Jane held my hand while Jack stared at me with wishful wonders. Slender called for me, said it was time to make my first real kill after becoming a creepypasta.

Yet something didn't feel right, Jack was a kind soul but at the same time we were known to constantly fight. Jeff was the next one to walk into the room as he gazed at us, "Aw, how cute, two people glaring at each other. Just like an old married couple." Jeff chuckled causing Jane to smack him. Jack quickly stood as well before also punching Jeff. "I DON'T LIKE THIS CHICK!" Jack growled stomping out. My heart sank as my eyes widen. Tears began to fill my eyes as Jane gazed back at my crying form.

"Oh Tiger…" She placed a hand on my shoulder as Jeff held his nose. He honestly didn't mean to make Jack say that… I asked to be alone, I still sat in the eyeless mans bed simply crying my eyes out. ( **;) **) I lifted my head, only to see someone walk into the room and glare at me. I haven't seen this girl before, she straightened out her purple jacket and tightened her red bow on her head. She wore red and black long socks, but what bothered me most was that she seemed to have sown her eyes open and a clear, painfully carved smile in her face.

"He's mine~" She growled to me, He? That's when I realized she was talking about Jack. "Keep away from my man you bitch." She growled before she shoved me out of the cannibals' room. I was confused, upset and heart broken. He was taken? Jane gazed at me from outside the hall way. "That's Nina… Fans claim that she and Jack had a kid named Alice but in reality, Jack hates her with a passion."

I was relieved honestly, and I was more than happy to bitch slap her when I get the chance. "Well… Did they?" I asked hesitantly. "No, they didn't and no matter how much she advances on Eyeless, he honestly denies all of her requests to the bed." I giggled hearing that. "I just wish that I wasn't so … easily heartbroken." I muttered with a sad look on my face.

**[Jack's POV]**

Why was I so upset, as if I did something I didn't mean? I shook my head denying all feeling as Nina grabbed my hand with that seductive attempt to bed me. I shoved her away in fatal attempt to prove my hatred for the Jeff fan-girl. I hated her, I really did. "Aw Jackie, did you shove away that whore tiger just for me?~" She said cuddling to me, I slap her, surprising her as she fell to the ground. "Why?" She asked holding her cheek. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave me," I growl.

I could tell Nina was emotionally hurt. "Finally got it through your thick skull?" I growl "And Tiger isn't a whore, shes anything BUT a whore, unlike you. She's a very kind young woman with beautiful eyes…" That hit her hard, but… Why was I saying these things about Tiger? Nina ran out crying, pushing past Jane only to pin Tiger to a wall and squeeze at her neck. "What the hell?!" She yelled kicking her shin. I ran out of my room soon after grabbing Nina by the waist and prying her off of Tiger.

[Tiger's POV]

Eye's wide, I watched Jack stand in front of me protectively. Nina glared at me in hate as she held her knife in her left hand. This was bad, this was very bad. "I will fucking kill you Tiger bitch." She growled, Jack however stood his ground and held my hand. I blush. "You two aren't even together!" The purple hoodie wearing one said again. "You're jealous that I'm holding her hand aren't you?" Jack suddenly had a deviously bad idea. He pulled me into a hug.

_Warm… He's so warm…_

I couldn't think straight, what was happening. Nina had tears in her eyes as Jack held me tightly. "As I said Nina, I will _never _bed you. No matter how much you want that, there is no way in hell I'd do that with _you._" Nina's mouth gaped "Then who would you bed hm? I'm the only one here who likes you in that way so who would bed you if I'm not here?" before she glared at me, I was scared honestly, "Who would I bed? Hm…" Jack gazed towards me. "I'd rather bed tiger then do you…" I blush so darkly it scared me. So without thinking, I pushed myself up against my kidnapper in fatal attempts to feel safe. I didn't. Jack however, looked at me holding me close.

"I will not let her touch you…" Jack said quietly before walking back to his room, gripping my arm and dragging me back to his room with him. Nina however, flipped up her knife, stabbing me in my side. "Ahh!" Dull pain, that's what it was, nothing but dull pain. Jack released me as I fell to the ground holding my bleeding side. Nina straddled me her knife to my neck.

Jack ran over punching Nina hard, causing her to fall to the floor. However, she wasn't the only one on the floor at that time. I held my side in pain. Jack grabbed my bleeding side and helped me into his room. Scrambling for his equipment, he ran back to me, ripping off my shirt and placing two fingers on my side. Pain was soon felt as he began to stitch me up. I yelped grabbing onto Jack, trying hard to ignore the pain. I began to tear up.

"It's ok to cry Tiger…" He muttered to me, I looked down at him as he finished stitching me up. That was it for me, I burst into tears burring my face into the cannibals' jacket simply crying. I expected him to push me away, but he didn't for some reason. What was going on, why was this happening, it's been 4 months since I moved in and so far, I have had nothing but trouble.

**A/N **

**Thanks for being so patient! Yeah yeah, I'm a Nina the Killer hater and I don't agree with the huge fan base she has. So here is chapter 7, hope you like it!**


End file.
